


A Spark Of Genius

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kara Is Also Very Rich, Kara is a Genius, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is Floored By Kara's Smarts, Nerdiness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara can't stand keeping her biggest secret. Her sheer intelligence. So she decides to tell Lena.A secret far greater than just the fact she's Supergirl. Set sometime during Season 2.





	A Spark Of Genius

“You can do this, Kara.” Kara mumbled to herself as she stepped out of the elevator. She headed towards Lena's office, and Jess smiled to her.

Kara walked in, and looked over at Lena. She always felt herself around Lena, but she did fear that showing Lena her biggest secret would alienate her. She didn't think Lena really would, but she still had that bit of fear.

She walked up to Lena's desk and Lena smiled. “Hello, Kara!”  
Kara smiled back. “Lena, I came here today to let you know the biggest secret I have, because I trust you.” 

“Your biggest secret? Dear I know you're Supergirl.” Lena grinned.

Kara nodded. “Believe me, this will knock that out of the park.”  
“You have me intrigued.” Lena spoke.

Kara produced a USB drive and said. “You know of the Millennium Prize Problems.” It was a statement, not a question, and Lena nodded. 

Kara took a deep breath. “On that drive, is the solution to all 6 of the Millennium Prize Problems. I wrote them all out once, when I was bored one day. It took me 4 hours.”  
Lena blinked a few times and then gasped. “Oh, Kara...”  
She plugged in the USB drive, and looked at Kara's work. Despite her intelligence, she knew she could barely comprehend some of the formula she was looking at.  
Her eyes welled up with tears and she jumped up and hugged Kara. “Oh, Kara! You helped the world jump 50 years overnight! Some of these hadn't been solved for hundreds of years!” 

Kara sighed with relief. “I was worried you would react badly to how smart I am.”  
“Oh, dear, I know you were smarter than me. I am a human. You're a Kryptonian. I just didn't realize the gap was so great that I was a candle compared to the sun!” Lena smiled.  
Kara grinned. “It's not my fault my IQ score would be like 19.89 tenagigatillion or something absurd.”  
Lena chuckled. “I don't think your IQ would register as the same as the mass of the sun in kilograms.” 

Kara nodded. “Fair enough point, Lena. It's just, there's so much more.”

“More than this? What could you have done? Perfected Cold Fusion?” Lena gasped, actually shocked there could be more.

“Let's just say, money really isn't a concern for me. There's been a few patents and inventions I've worked on over the years, and I've never connected them to me directly, always going through an intermediary thanks to friends of Superman.” Kara chuckled meekly.

“So, you're Bill Gates?” Lena teased.  
“No, but the last time I checked, Lena, I uh, I have 2.5 Trillion dollars to work with.” Kara spoke.

Lena blinked. “Oh, is that all?”  
She then fainted.  
Kara groaned and caught her. Lena woke a moment later. “Sorry, I don't know what came over me.” 

Kara sighed. “I'm sorry, I didn't expect that to make you faint.”  
“Dear, I haven't fainted since that one move you did in the bedroom.” Lena grinned.

Kara blushed. “Lena!”  
“Oh, don't worry, Kara, that secret is safe. But wow, I mean, 2.5 Trillion dollars, Kara? You have enough money to buy a decent sized city.” Lena sighed. “Wow. This is amazing, Kara. Please, don't ever feel like you need to hold back your intelligence to me again.” 

“I won't. I just feel it's a bit untoward of me to use my intelligence for monentary gains. That's why I never wanted to be in the limelight. It's also why, even though I could cure all cancer, I can't do that because as much as it would be a boon to humanity, I can't interfere in your progression, that's why this, I can't release the findings. At least now. In 10 years, I can probably release P=NP.” Kara shivered, this was far more than anything she had ever shared with anyone before.

Lena hugged Kara again. “I can understand the frustration you have here, Kara. You want to help, but you know you can't. Don't worry, Kara, I will always be here for you and your genius, to help you when you feel overwhelmed.” 

Kara smiled. “Thank you, Lena. That means a lot to me. Oh, and to answer your question earlier, yes, I did perfect cold fusion.” 

Lena grinned. “Oh, Kara.”

&^&

Alex walked into Kara's apartment and looked over at her. “So, you called me and said you wanted to talk to me?”

Kara spoke happily. “I told Lena my biggest secret. The fact I'm very intelligent, and she was so happy to know that about me.”

Alex grinned. “I'm happy for you, Kara. I admit I was a little startled when you started dating Lena, but I can see how she is a person you would love fully.”  
“She's the smartest human, so, yeah, I can fully love her.” Kara smiled.  
Alex chuckled. “Well, she can always remain humble if you build her up instead.” 

Kara grinned. “Okay, fair enough point. But she does have the highest recorded IQ of 205.”

Alex blinked. “Okay, I actually didn't expect that.”  
“My IQ isn't probably 19.89 tenagigatillion though.” Kara grinned.  
Alex snickered. “Okay, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's actually the mass of the sun in kilograms. I'm so much of a nerd I looked it up.  
> Oh, and yes, Lena is smarter than Lex in the comics, and Lex's IQ is 200.  
> Brainiac's whole Intellect Level thing is really just his way of making people feel better when Superman foils their plans. :)


End file.
